1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornament and particularly to an ornament with a snowing-scape device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional water-ball ornament, the inner space of a water ball is loaded with a small ornament and filled with water; the opening at the bottom of the glass ball is sealed with a rubber plug; since the water in the glass ball can provide an amplification effect, the ornament in the glass ball can be enlarged considerably.
In a conventional water ball ornament, the glass ball is loaded with snow-like flakes, and then the bottom of the rubber plug is mounted with a transmission assembly, which is engaged with fin plates in the ball; when the fin plates are moving, the water behind the ornament will flow upwards to drive the snow-like flakes to flow upwards; then, the snow-like flakes will fall down slowly from the upper part of the ball so as to provide a snowing scape over the ornament in the ball.
In the aforesaid ball ornament, the transmission assembly inside and outside the ball has to pass through the rubber plug so as to have a motive power transmitted into the ball; in that case, a poor transmission condition would take place between the rubber plug and the transmission assembly; such ornament is merely good for an ornament mounted in a water ball.
The prime object of the present invention is to provide an ornament with a snowing-scape device, in which a rotary wheel loaded with water and snow-like flakes is mounted on the inner surface of a ring-shaped frame; the outer edge of the rotary wheel has a gear to engage with a transmission assembly so as to have the rotary wheel turned slowly; the snow-like flakes in the rotary wheel are carried to a higher point by means of the fin plates in the rotary wheel; then, they will fall slowly as a result of gravity to provide a snowing scape upon seeing through a transparent window of the ornament.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ornament with a snowing-scape device, in which the outer edge of the snowing-scape device is covered with an ornament, of which the front side has a transparent window; behind the transparent window, there is a rotary wheel with a transparent window; the rotary member on the edge of the rotary wheel is covered with the ornament; after snow-like flakes are carried to the highest point with the fin plates, they will fall down slowly upon being seen through the transparent window of the ornament to show a snowing scape.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an ornament with a snowing-scape device, in which the rotary wheel of the snowing-scape device includes a disc and a gear disc; the disc has a recess hollow space and a transparent plate on the bottom thereof; the inner surface of the disc is furnished with a plurality of fin plates arranged regularly; the recess hollow space of the disc is filled with water and snow-like flakes; the round surface of the disc and a gear disc are assembled together closely; the water and the snow-like flakes filled in the hollow space of the rotary wheel will move with the rotary wheel, and after the snow-like flakes are carried to the highest point, they would fall downwards slowly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ornament with a snowing-scape device, in which the rotary wheel of the snowing-scape device is mounted on a round bearing surface of a ring-shaped frame; the outer surface of the rotary wheel is supported with a plurality of fixed members so as to have the rotary wheel mounted in the ring-shaped frame; when the gear disc is driven with the transmission assembly, the gear disc will turn steadily.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an ornament with a snowing-scape device, in which the rotary wheel of the snowing-scape device includes a gear and an idle gear to be engaged with a transmission assembly so as to have a motive power of the transmission assembly to drive the rotary wheel to turn; in that case, the snow-like flakes in the rotary wheel will be carried to the highest point, and then the snow-like flakes will fall downwards slowly as a result of gravity; such repeated turn and falling of the snow-like flakes can provide a snowing scape upon seeing through the transparent window of the ornament.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an ornament with a snowing-scape device, in which the outer surface of the disc of the rotary wheel in the snowing-scape device is furnished with a plurality of parallel threads, and then the disc is mounted in a manual ring-shaped frame; both sides of the ring-shaped frame are furnished with two hollow spaces respectively to facilitate a finger to extend therein; as soon as the snowing-scape device is driven with a finger, a snowing scape can be seen through the transparent window of the ornament.